King Arthur & Queen Gwenifred
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: Ok kiddies this is a story of how Arthur falls in love with Alfred   whos name is now Gwenifred   and Arthur gets True Loves First Kiss . UKUS    not UsUk   with slight/onesided FrUs . Gilbert Antonio , and Ivan are along for the ride as knights


_Hey Every one just thought id let you know who the characters are before you go like what the hell _

_Arthur - King Arthur_

_Alfred- Gwenifred jones - Boy not girl damnit _

_Gilbertalot- Lancealot ( Arthur just calls him Gilbert ) _

_Antonio- captin of the Knights of the round table _

_Ivan - __Gawain ( hated lancelot for taking all the glory ) _

_Greece , Turkey , Egypt , Iran , Wy , Mexico ,( 2nd village ) sealand , latvia , sweden finland , estonia , new zealand , - Villagers that Alfred was helping _

_Lukas - Merlin _

_Francis - Villian who wanted Gwenifred as his to run the few small villages Gwenifred family has protected for years _

_OKAY NOW ONTO THE STORY _

...

Gather round my children as you hear the tale of King Arthur and his fair Gwenivere. As most of you know King Arthur had a company of knight who all sat at a table , the vary first round table . Everything the king wanted he got , what he truly wanted is something no servent could give. Arthur wanted to find true love and have true loves first kiss. Gilbert-alot was his main knight , for years he has tried to find his King the fairest in the land but to no avail. As days turned to nights and nights to days the king was put into a hopless depression . No one not even Lukas his wizarding friend could help poor Arthur with his broken heart .

As they traveled on their way from Camelot to a small neglected kingdom Arthur was to take over to make his kingdom bigger , the king just kept his head down while Gilbert-alot and Antonio who kept their heads up on the path. Ivan instead was devising a plan , a plan that would make sure King Arthur found a mate and he not Gilbert-alot would be the one glorious. But oh sometimes fate has a way of beating your plan Soon they passed a field, on the field was a tall willow tree and they rest was pink and red roses and tall wheat . A soft song was heard making Arthur twist his head up .

" Antonio , Gilbert , Ivan do you hear that "

" Yes my king its just a peasent no need to pay to much attention " Ivan said this is not what he planned for the mate he had chosen for Arthur was miles away .

" No , lets go check it out " Arthur said taking the horses in the direction of the beautiful sound .

They fallowed the sound back to its owner , a young boy , from the dress he was wearing a nobel . The boy was wrapping a bandage around an elderly gentelmans foot . While others around also had bandages on their arms or legs .

" Thank you Gwenifred , if every man was like you no one would have enemies " The elderly man said

" Its no trouble , I like helping my fellow country men and women , now you was saying a man ambushed you "

" Yes the oddest thing he never took any gold or anything just came to hurt us " A middle age man said his eyes showed he was scared though his face was so nutral it tried to hide it .

" Oh dear , i belive i know who it was " Gwenifred said his voice droping low with his eyes

" Who my lord "

" I belive Francis may be back "

" Francis oh no " The villagers shook in terror .

From the horses approching the villagers hid the best they could , the ones with broken or wounded arms helping those with hurt legs . They feared it might have been Francis.

" Oh my it seems ive scared your people i do apologize "

" They had all reason to be scared , May i ask who you are and why you are here "

" My name lad is King Arthur Kirkland , to most just King Arthur "

" Oh yes i was suppost to be meeting you to discuss you taking over the small kingdom of Ameri , Please fallow me " Gwenifred sounded heart broken as he lead Arthur and his men to the small castle.

" Psst hey Tonio , hes kinda cute dont you think " Gilbet-alot whispered

" Shut up were here on a mission not to find the king a mate "

" i dont see why we cant do both "

The bunch rode their horses for a couple of miles beofre reaching a small but dueable castle . Gewnifred's staff was still in full pursuit getting ready for King Arthur so they didnt notice when they returned.

When they did arrive they was so tired they decided to call it a night and have the meeting in the morning . Gwenifred showed them the rooms and left . Try as he might Arthur couldnt sleep he kept thinking about Gwenifred . He got up hoping a nice walk could clear his mind , as he walked he heard mumbling . He fallowed the mumbling to see a stringy hair blond talking to Gwenifred .

" Why Gewnifred , why didnt you just leave your father's kingdom ... if you can even call it that , to me instead of giving it to that man you know nothing about "

" Well Sir Francis if you must know i wish to give my villages to a man who will take care of the people and King Arthur does have an excelent reputation, also he doesnt attack the villages he wants to get "

" yes an exceltent reputation , i dont think anyone with a kind heart would cast you aside after getting what they want "

" I wont be cast aside because im going to stay in the villages and help the people same as i already do "

" Ahh but if you were my queen i would make it to where you wouldnt lift a finger and i would make your kingdom bigger "

" Its fine as it is "

" Then why is it going to some king "

" Because its the only way to keep it out of your hands and get my brother back "

" Ahh but my dear Gwenifred the only way to get your brother back is to marry me , but if you insist on giving the kingdom to a total stranger then i have no choice "

" no choice on what "

" You'll see " Francis left without another word

Gwenifred just sat down and cried the only reason he was giving the kingdom away was to get his brother Matthew back but now it seemed close to impossiable . Arthur sighlently slipped in and sat downn next to him .

" Are you okay ? "

Shocked Gwenifred turned to see King Arthur " Oh yes i fine , i just ... miss my brother is all "

" Who was that man anyways "

" His name is Francis , he use to be a knight for my father but now all he wants is my fathers or should i say the next addition of your kingdom to be his . I thought if i gave it to you he would give up and give me my brother back "

"So he wants your hand in marriage so he can have it legally "

"y-yes , i just dont know what to do . i miss my brother he's the only family i have left . Please tell me if it was you what would you do "

" Well poppet i have never gotten along with my brothers but if one of them was to get kidnapped i would do everything in my power to get them back with out letting anyone get hurt."

" So your saying i should just marry him "

" Oh no not that, ... Um do you know where he lives . "

" Well yes but ive been to busy with his ambushes that ive havent had time to go"

" I see , well you are in a preicament best you go to bed i can help you in the morning "

" It is getting late i do suppose your right "

They went to bed , and Arthur slept peacfully thinking about how kind and beautiful Gwenifred could be . He hoped he could prolong the signing over just so he could spend more time with him . Prehaps help him find his brother.

As morning approched he and his men had breakfest only to find out that the signing wouldnt happen until the evening when Gwenifred returned from helping the people .

" So my King , how do you like this kingdom " Ivan asked as they rode through the kingdom to see its beauty and tranquility

" It will be perfect in Camalot , but I do have to wonder if we are doing the right thing here "

"What do you mean " Gilbert asked

" Gwenifred seem to love this land a lot and the main reason hes giving it to me is so a villian cant get his greedy hands on it"

" How do you know this ?" Toni asked

" I found it hard to sleep last night so i was going to take a walk when i over heard their conversation before i talked to him "

" Ah so you talked to him " Gilbert smirked

" Well Yes he was crying after the man left "

" I must wonder why he wears a dress " Ivan asked

" Im not sure but i guess his brother also wears one "

" Brother ? " They all looked at him

" Yes another reason hes giving the kingdom to me is so he can get his brother back. "

" Is it a older brother , younger , twin "

" I dont know "

They near another small village and seen Gwenifred out a damp cloth on a small boys head.

" Wow Gwenifred your really nice , why do you have to give the kingdom up ? "

" Well Peter it for the good of you and every one else "

" What about for your good Gweni~ " A short man asked while putting bandages on a tall scary man

" Tino its okay , i be able to help you all more "

Gilbert , Toni , And Arthur were watching Gwenifred in amazment not a lot of monarchs if any knew the names of those way infrerior ( peasents )

' Oh he will make an excelent queen , i must make him mine ' Arthur thought

Ivan however wasnt liking this boy to much , he could ruin his plans to beat Gilbert.

' I must make sure this boy stays away from Arthur at all times until the meeting and after wards '

So caught up in his thoughts Ivan didnt notice Arthur and the other went over and were talking to Gewnifred .

" Excuse me Gwenifred but i must say you take care of your people better then i ever could "

" You really think that ? But i must protest , for you can protect them , i do not have a way of knowing where Francis will attack , the only thing i can do is help repair the lives i can "

" I really must say you are fasinating , before we sign anything i wish to get to know you better "

" Really ? " Alfred was paying attention but was busy whipping blood off of the young boy peters face .

" Yes , After your done here would you mind showing me around your beautiful kingdom"

" I guess it couldnt hurt "

Gwenifred although a bit scared agree'd to go . He spent the remainder of the day showing Arthur the small villages and tell Arthur the history .Arthur asked what the young man was going to do if he got his brother back .

" Well i'll live in a small house and help the villagers "

" And what if you dont get him back "

" Die saddend and alone "

The responce to Arthur back the boy said he would kill himself if his brother couldnt be saved . That was it he jerked the boys head around and kissed him hard on the lips .

" MMPH "

He broke the kiss and looked the boy in the eyes

" You wont be alone , I'll do everything in my power to make sure your brother is saved . You and He will live with me , you'll be the perfect queen"

" King Arthur have you any sence of what your saying , we barley know each other"

" oh yes i know but from the first time i seen you i knew i was in love , oh Gwenifred you dont know how long ive wished to fall in love and did just that ."

and thats How King Arthur got his queen andhad true loves First kiss


End file.
